The World Won't End With You
by Akisenpai
Summary: The Story happened 7 months after The World Ends With You. Burakawa Shugo S.B joint the Reapers' Game with his partner, Kashiyomi Shikiku Cassy . But, as time passed, Shugo realized there was something's not right about this Game. What was it?
1. Prologue: The End Of The Beginning

**The World Won't End With You**

_Have you ever experienced death?_

_Everyone hates death_

_When I was dying,_

_I couldn't feel anything_

_I could feel nothing_

_Empty_

_So empty inside_

_I could hear everyone's crying_

_I wanted to comfort them_

_But I couldn't_

_I could only hear_

_The heartbreaking cry_

_I wanted to apologize to everyone_

_For everything_

_But I couldn't_

_I wanted to thank everyone_

_For everything_

_But I couldn't_

_After the ceremony,_

_Everyone left_

_All I could hear_

_Was only the sound of the blown leaves_

_There was silence_

_A long silence_

_Until my soul depart_

_From this world_

_But suddenly,_

_Someone greeted me_

_He was covered by light_

_And he said a sentence,_

_That would change my life…_

_Or my afterlife…_

"_You have a chance to become alive again,_

_Would you take the risk,_

_Losing your precious thing_

_And being erased,_

_To enter_

_The Reapers' Game?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Monster Greetings

_"You think you're great? Maybe you've beaten our friends, but NOT us"_

"Hey, how about we give him a lesson? Like..."

"What? Hey, stop it, you moron!"

BANG.

**Chapter 1**

_"daamn, that old hag sure is stupid enough to let me go, huh"_ _"oh my gosh! what a cute blouse!"_

Huh? Where am I?

_"someone stole my money!"_ _"i don't wanna go to school again..."_

What the? Peoples are ignoring me too...what the hell is going on?

Wait. I remembered. Just then, that stupid gang shot me, and then....

"Aah, help! Please don't erase me!"

I looked to where the voice was coming from. There were a boy and a girl with a monster

A girl? But she's got 2 freakin' wings.

Suddenly, the boy vanished.

"Now, it's your turn honey~" chuckled the girl.

The monster was coming to me. Closer...and closer....

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and ran with me.

"Whew! We are safe for now."

I looked at my savior. It's a girl.

"What was..." I asked

The girl stopped me from asking further. "I'll explain everything later, now please make a pact with me!"

Pact? What a freaks, I thought.

"Quick! Unless if you wanna get erased by that monster" the girl shouted at me.

I could hear the monster was coming to us.

It won't hurt, though I thought

"Alright, I accept"

Suddenly, I could fight the monster. I could control explosions pretty well.

After the monster vanished, the girl said, "At last, it's over"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you, have I? I'm Kashiyomi Shikiku"

Still confused, but I forced myself to open my mouth, "I'm Burakano Shugo"

What's going on? Is there anything to do with me? Is it good....or bad?


	3. Chapter 2: Strangest Introduction

**Chapter 2**

"Now we're partners, you know that right?"

"Yeah"

"Then..."

"STOP READING AND DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT! WE HAVE MISSION!" shouted Shikiku as she showed her cell that contains a message "Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure"

"Do have manner" I replied, "I'm reading"

She showed me her hand now, "See? We only have 25 minutes left!"

I sighed, What a burden, after trying to make me believe in such a Reapers' Game, now she really wants me to accompany her in this freakin' game? How stupid. Oh well, I think a little waste of time won't matter really much

"Okay, okay. We're going to 104"

At 104

The girl who was with a monster showed up again, "Still exist? You made me lost a bet, you know!"

"Now, just see how strong you..."

Suddenly, a guy appeared, "Hey, Uzuki, we're called by GM"

"What? Uh-uh. You're just lucky today, guys."

After a pause, Shikiku looked at her hand, "Yes! We made it, Shugo! Oh yeah, do you have any nicknames? Mine's Cassy"

"It's S.B" I replied.

"What's that stand..." before she completed her sentence, we lost conciousness

**DAY ONE --STRANGEST INTRODUCTION-- END**


	4. Chapter 3: Stalker

**Chapter 3**

I stared blankly at the sleeping Cassy. When I've woken up at Station Underpass, suddenly I remembered everything. That I've died, and now entering the Reapers' Game to be alive again...

Suddenly, Cassy woke up. "Hey, you woke up early!" She smiled.

"Not really" I replied.

"You have no humor sense, I'd say" she said as she check her cell.

"Hey, the mission's here!"

_Banish the intruder of lovers. You have 120 minutes. Fail, and face erasure._

There's silence, then she said, "Is the GM alright?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Now, it's girls' stuff" I said as I opened my book to continue it

"Love...love,hm...." she mumbled.

"AHA!"

"Get it down, Cass!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright. Geez, you really have a short temper"

"I know what they meant" She said happily

"What?" I asked lazily

"There's a phone boot of love at Molco. If you called the girl you love and admitted your love, you'll succeed."

"So, we must kill all the noise around it?"

"Absolutely!"

As I left Station Underpass, I felt as if there were two eyes watching us...from Shibuya River.


	5. Chapter 4: Berserker

**Chapter 4**

SNAP!  
"What's wrong, S.B?" asked Cassey

I felt as if there was someone took our picture, the flash was coming from Shibuya River, but...impossible.

"Nah, it's nothing"

"By the way, I can't see you fighting, so I don't know your pin and ability. What's yours?"

I took out my pin. It had a graffiti pic. The graffiti is read, "Boom!"

"It's Gaiety from Wild Boar. I can make explosions with that" I said

"Oh, mine's Maiden Feathers from Natural Puppy. I can grow a pair of angel wings and throw the feathers as bullets with that" she said, "I think it's cool!"

Who's asking, hello?

--Molco--

"There it is. Scan, S.B"

I took out my player pin and scanned.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Cassey asked

"The noise...is acting weird! It's attacking us!"

"What?!"

Not far from that, there was a guy with black clothes, black cap and black boots. He smiled

"SOHCATOA"


	6. Chapter 5: NonExist Assasin

**Chapter 5**

"Dammit, these bastards sure are tough" I muttered

"H...hold it, S.B. I'm hurt seriously"

"Hey! Dammit, should I...end now?" I couldn't bear my pain again, it's too...

I stopped

I let the black noises attack me

It's only a matter of time anyway

5...4...3...2...1....

BANG!

Suddenly, all the black noises disappeared

"What a burden" sighed someone

I tried to look up since I couldn't move.

It was a girl, I think. She had blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore white shirt and a pair of simple jeans.

With a gun in her hand, she left us, unconscious....

**DAY 2 --NON-EXIST ASSASSIN-- END**


	7. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Chapter 6**  
"Hey, wake up slowpoke"

I opened my eyes. I looked around, only to find some murals

Udagawa Backstreets? I hate this place.

"It's day 3 now. H..how can we passed day 2?" asked Cassey. She looked pretty scared

"I think there were another players who've done the mission." I replied.

"That's not what I meant. I mean... how can we---"

Pirrriii~~

Cassey took out her cell. "It's the mission."

_Clean the city. You have 240 minutes. Fail, and face erasure."_

"What the hell did he mean agai---"

Suddenly, some black noises attacked us again.

"Steady, Cass!"

"I know, of course! Watch your step!"

"Shut up!"

"C'mon, we must do a team work, won't you?"

"Alright, alright! Here, I'll help you"

Suddenly, there was something glowing in my pocket. A pin

Huh? I've never seen this pin before. Better I use it wisely...

Strangely, when I used that pin, I could work with Cassey; I mean, I can see her.

We shot some exploding feathers to those black noises, then they disappeared.

"What was that?" Cassey asked

"Dunno." I replied

Something caught my eyes. A black mural.

"Hey, look. That mural's similar to those black noises"

"Hey...you're right!" Cassey said

And, the mural disappeared.

"Maybe...the mural summoned those noises?" I guessed

"Then...our mission is...." she whispered

I nodded.

"Our mission...is to destroy those noises, and to defeat the culprit behind these all"


	8. Chapter 7: Deja Vu

**Chapter 7**  
2 hours have passed

"Whew! At last, we've got rid all of the murals" said Cassy

"Not yet."

"Really? Where?"

"Station Underpass, duh."

"Well, let's get going!"

I walked with Cassy

At Molco, I saw another players

They were being attacked by black noises

"L...let's help them, S.B!" shouted Cassy

"Hell no"

"What?!"

"Now," I said, "If we helped them, we'll run out of energy. Remember that we must defeat the culprit too"

"B..but we can defeat him together with them too!"

"If they want"

Cassy was getting angry, "Fine! If you don't wanna help them, I'm going alone!"

"You can't, you'll die"

"Yes, I'll die. And you're going too!"

I sighed, "Fine, fine! I'm going. Satisfied?"

After saying that, Cassy and I went into the fight, an useless fight....

---------------------------------------------

"Thanks for saving us" said the girl, "Hey, you thank them too!"

"Why must I?" groaned the boy, "It's not my fault that we were losing, it's YOUR fault that I can't fight"

"It's not me who lost your pins!" shouted the girl, "I don't even know---"

"He~llo~" I groaned, "And where's your manner, victims?"

"Oh, sorry!" the girl said, "I'm Eri. And this is..."

"I'm Neku. Neku Sakuraba."

Somehow, I felt something uneasy from the guy named Neku. It seems that...he's got a power that surpasses us....

Is he really....a player? Or.....


	9. Chapter 8: Enemy Or Friend

**Chapter 8**

"Well, let's get going" Neku said

"Where?" I tested

"I knew the mission, and seems like you guys have nearly beaten it. So, where's the last place?"

"Station Underpass" answered Cassy

Suddenly, a cell has rung. It's Neku's

"Wait" said Neku, "Hello? Oh Josh, yes, alright, I know"

After that, he said, "Alright, let's get going"

--Station Underpass--

"So zetta slow!" said a black-suited man

"He sure is nuts" whispered Cassy

"We're here to complete the mission" I said

"Mission to erase me? CRUNCH! I'll add it to the junk heap!"

"Prepare, he's attacking!" shouted Eri

"Dammit, he won't stop summoning those creatures" I said

"My recovery pin has almost expired" whispered Eri

"I can't move anymore..." said Cassy

"Tch" Who's that? Of course it's Neku

"Hah! So zetta weak! Especially you, you---"

Suddenly, Neku shot that guy. He looked much stronger than before

"Good bye, Sho" he whispered

I stunned.

He's not a normal human

After that, the guy vanished

"Mission's done!" squealed Eri

"You've done nothing" said Neku

"What?!"

When they're fighting, Cassy said to me

"S.B, I'm just wanna say thank you, that you wanna be my partner"

"? It's for me, too" I replied

"But you're here now with me, and for me, that's enough" she smiled

That strange conversation ended this strange day....

**DAY 3 --ENEMY OR FRIEND-- END**


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Chapter 9**

I heard a lot of noises when I opened my eyes. 104?

"Hey, you've awaken!" said Cassy

"Have the mission arrived yet?"

"Nah, not yet."

"And..."

"What the hell are those paper bags?" I asked as I pointed the paper bags Cassy and Eri taking

"We went to shopping!" said Eri

I looked at the desperate Neku. I bet he was forced to accompany them shopping!

Piirriii~~

"It's the mission! It reads..."

_Meet the faithful dog. You have 120 minutes. Fail, and face erasure_

"It's an easy one! Let's go to Hachiko!" said Eri cheerfully

"I have a bad feeling about this, you better be careful" said Neku

"You're exaggerating all things, Neku!"

--Statue Of Hachiko--

"We're here~!" shouted Eri

GRRAAAARR

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, S.B?" asked Cassy

"I think I heard some---"

Suddenly, there were noises attacked us. Cassy and I survived, but I didn't know about Eri and Neku, so I looked and...

"Kyaah!"

The noise appeared under Eri----and erased her.

"I...if Eri was erased...then Neku..." Cassy bursted into tears

I looked onto Neku. He didn't scared nor shocked. He was pretty calm

He walked...and disappeared

The last thing I really remembered from him....were:

Black Wings

**DAY 4 --BETRAYAL-- END**


	11. Chapter 10: Reappereance

**Chapter 10**

"uurgh..." cassy woke up.

"You're pretty late" I said as I threw her cell to tell her the mission

_Help The Artist Of Shibuya. You have 180 minutes. Fail, and face erasure._

"The Artist Of Shibuya? But there are 13 brands here!"

"How should I know?"

"Geez...." frowned Cassy

Suddenly, the graffiti at Udagawa Backstreets popped up in my mind

"The most popular...is CAT, isn't it?" I asked

"Hey, you're right! But...there's no one knows who he/she is." Cassy said

"How about if we went to Udagawa Backstreets? Maybe from the graffiti we can learn something. Maybe." I said

"Alright!" said Cassy cheerfully

When we're at the halfway...

"Hey, S.B?" Cassy suddenly barged in

"Hm?"

"D...do you...remember yesterday? When...Eri was erased?"

"Yes. Why's that?" I wanted to avoid the conversation, especially if she wanted to ask---

"How can Neku survive?"

I avoided from the question, "Dunno. Just forget it. I don't wanna talk about it."

There was silence. Reminded me of something, Neku gave me a...deja vu. But, when?

--Udagawa Backstreets--

When we were there. There was someone, too. He/she is painting a graffiti.

CAT.

"E...excuse me, do you know--" Cassy asked nervously

He/she tiped over his/her body.

I stunned.

It was a girl. She had a pale blonde hair with purple eyes and wore a white shirt and simple jeans

And black wings

She opened her mouth

"Welcome to Shibuya Underground, Players. I can help you to complete the mission if you want."


	12. Chapter 11: Conspire

**Chapter 11**

_"Dammit, these bastards sure are tough"_

"H...hold it, S.B. I'm hurt seriously"

"Hey! Dammit, should I...end now?" I couldn't bear my pain again, it's too..."

BANG

"Hey, S.B, speak!" said Cassy

"H..huh? Yeah, that sounds good"

We followed her without any voices, there was only silence...

--Wild Kat--

"Hey, I've brought them!" shouted her

"Aye, coming~" there was a guy's voice

A guy came out. He's freak, for me.

He wore glasses with clothes that were dominated with black and white

"Are you CAT?" asked Cassy

"The name's Sanae Hanekoma" he said calmly, "and she is Ekuro Hanekoma, Echo, my lovely adopted daughter"

I thought she's pretty ashamed now

"My name's Kashiyomi Shikiku, but people usually call me Cassy, hey!" she nudged me with her elbow

"Burakawa Shugo, S.B" I said lazily

"A Silent Bull and a foreign thief, interesting combination!" said Hanekoma

What?

Cassy's a foreigner, AND a thief?

More importantly....

How did he know that?

Piri~~

"Hang on a sec, guys" said Hanekoma

He walked in to talk

"Yes, it............."

"I think it's........"

I could hear difficultly

But I heard the last sentence pretty clearly

"Bye Phones! Oh, sorry, it's Neku, right? Ahaha!"


	13. Chapter 12: Broken Pact

**Chapter 12**

"I didn't expect that our mission is THIS" frowned Cassy as sticking brochures read, "Support CAT, The Artist Of Shibuya, by purchasing Gatito!"

I stayed quiet.

"...I don't believe him" I said

"..." Cassy idled

"He...knew about Neku"

"W..why's that? Neku's a...good person, isn't he?" Cassy forced out a smile

"Wonder if that were true.."

There was silence

"Hey..."

"W...what's wrong?" replied Cassy

"Is that true, that you are a foreigner....and a thief at the same time?"

Cassy stopped sticking

"...Stop it"

"What did you just---"

"I said STOP IT!!!!" Cassy shouted as throwing the brochures she was holding

We stayed quiet

I realized, deep inside her cheerful thingy...

She had a room...

That she didn't want people to see...

She locked her heart

"...I'm sorry" she finally said

"It's the last. Mission's done"

"...S.B?"

"Let's go"

Will our friendship break? Will...will we survive the Reapers' Game, like this?

**DAY 5 --BROKEN PACT-- END**


	14. Chapter 13: Pact Means Power

**Chapter 13**

Pirii~

"It's the mission"

_Make sure the Game starts properly. You have 180 minutes. Fail, and face erasure_

"Hey, S.B? Do you understand this?"

"...Dunno"

"...I see"

This silence has been happening since that time.

I'm really stupid. It was my fault. Then, why am I ignoring her now?

Anger?

Why?

Since she...doesn't trust me?

Nonsense

"H-hey, how about if we checked Molco? There's Tin Pin Stride there!" said Cassy

"Tin Pin?"

"It's the most famous game in Shibuya"

After that, we walked in silence. No one dared to start a conversation

"Try to scan here, S.B"

I took out my player pin, then....

"H..hwaaa!"

I dropped my player pin

"A...a huge black noise!" I hissed

"T...then..." Cassy was scared, "How can we defeat it?"

"We've defeated them once"

"B-But..."

"Back then, we have a strong bond"


	15. Chapter 14: Forced Forgiveness

**Chapter 14**

"..."

"..."

"...hey, S.B?"

"..hmm?"

"Are you...angry because I didn't wanna tell you about me?" Cassy asked nervously

"Not really"

Lie. A really big lie.

But, sometimes a lie is much better than a truth....

"S.B, I--"

I shut her mouth

"We have no time for talking about past. Now, move on"

"So, you still wanna work with me?" Cassy asked

"Who else?"

"Thank you!" Cassy smiled

It was...a lonely smile


	16. Interval: Shikiku

**Interval –Shikiku's Dimension--**

I was born in America

There were noises everywhere

But it sounded lively to me

Until I've got that disease

Dad brought me to Japan

To Shibuya

To the hospital

In there, there were no noise

So lonely...

One day...

I decided to sneak out

I was so excited

But, I knew...

That the doctor would tell my parents soon

That's why

I stole some money outside

I gave them to the doctor

With money, everything's possible

Till someday, my heart couldn't take it anymore

I fainted

Everyone was crying

What?

Who was crying?

I died, with no friends

No good memories

What am I living for?

For what reason, I want to be alive again?

But, if I didn't wanna alive again and didn't try to win the game

What will happen to my partner

I don't wanna lose my friend

I'll do everything....

So at least I can have some memories from my friend

So please...

I'll tell you everything...

I'll do everything...

But...

Don't hate me


	17. Chapter 15: Broken Pact Bore Strong Bond

**Chapter 15**

"Geez, it's hurt!"

"Calm down! Cass, concentrate on team work!"

"I...it's...hard"

"Quickly, stupid!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then just shut---whoaaa!" I was nearly attacked by that noise

"Listen, Cass. Concentrate on me, and I'll concentrate on you"

"O-okay. Concentrate"

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about that noise

Cassy...Cassy...

Suddenly, the pin was shining again.

Now the picture has changed too

And it wasn't exploding feathers anymore

It was a GIANT EXPLODING FEATHER

After that, there was silence

"W---"

"We diiiddd iiitttt!!!!!" shouted Cassy

What a childish!

"Um..."

"What's wrong?" Cassy heard me

"Sorry 'bout before, I--"

Suddenly, Cassy held my hand

"I've forgotten about that" said Cassy

I looked at her eyes

This feeling...will ended soon....

**DAY 6 --MEMORIES-- END**


	18. Chapter 16: Another End And Beginning

**Chapter 16**  
"Ready?"

I nodded

Piriii~

"Here it is" Cassy held her breath

_Finish the Game in front of river. You have 360 minutes. Fail, and face erasure_

"Station Underpass, huh" I said

"Let's go" Cassy said

--Station Underpass--

"The players have arrived, huh..."

I walked in first, then Cassy

There was a guy

The guy's got a common appeareance

But, I remembered him pretty well

"I'm Katsuwagi Tennou, the Game Master of this session."

"You're the part of that stupid gang, right? Why did you kill me, to make me enter this game?"

"I'm not paid for chit-chat. Now, let's begin"

This is it, the final battle....

At least, I thought it was


	19. Chapter 17: The First Piece Of Truth

**Chapter 17**

"Heal!"

It has been an hour since we started fighting the GM

A wolf noise

Correction, a very huge wolf noise

"Take this! Ha!" Cassy still had a lot of energy

"Shut. Up" I still have some energy, but it was still annoying hearing it

Some explodings still won't work on him.

"Yes! The pin can be used now"

"Urrgh!"

Some huge exploding feather does

"W..."

"We..won?"

Damn, it took forever

"Now, tell me. Why did you kill me?"

Tennou remained silent, then he said, "I have no big mouth, but when I tell something, it is the truth"

"It's not me who killed you."

Huh?

Wait, what?

My head, my head!

It...it...hurts...


	20. Chapter 18: Old Friend

**Chapter 18**

Too much light...I can't see anything...

Where are we?

Did we win?

Then, there was a voice

"Congratulations, players"

I stunned

I remembered the voice

I recognized the voice

The one who made me feeling deja vu...

Then, the light decreased and I can see

The Conductor appeared

"Long time no see," I smirked,

"Neku Sakuraba"


	21. Chapter 19: Promise

**Chapter 19**

"N...neku?" whispered Cassy, "Why..."

Neku smiled coldly, "I'm really wanna talk with you two. Sadly enough, we don't have much time"

"You've won, congrats," said Neku, "But there's only one person that can be revived again"

"What??!!!" Cassy and I shouted at the same time

"Regarding to the Game..." Neku took out a paper and read it, "Burakawa Shugo: 143 points, and Kashiyomi Shikiku: 151 points."

"That means, Kashiyomi Shikiku is the one who win this game"

"N..no..." Cassy cried, "How can I leave S.B? S.B's stronger than me, without him I'm a dead meat now!"

"Everyone does, Cassy" Neku smiled

"...Cass, you go ahead"

"You too?!"

"I'm not as weak as you"

"Whaaatt???!!!"

After a short fight, Cassy gave up

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you at the RG." Cassy took out a card, "This is my hospital card. I hope you wanna visit me later"

"I will" I accepted the card

As she was disappearing, I can hear her voice, crying, so sad...

"S.B, no matter what happens, please..."

"Don't forget me"

When I stretched my hand to wipe out her tears...

She disappeared


	22. Chapter 20: Memories

**Chapter 20**

"Then, what must I do?"

"If you wanna alive again, you must play the game once again"

"Bring it on"

"Sadly, I can't return your entry price now," said Neku, "But, I'll return a piece of your dying memories"

"Urrggh!"

My head was hurted, really hurted!

Stop! Stop it!


	23. Chapter 21: The Second Piece Of Truth

**Chapter 21**

_"You think you're great? Maybe you've beaten our friends, but NOT us"_

"Hey, how about we give him a lesson? Like..."

"What? Hey, stop it, you moron!"

BANG.

"Hey, stupid! You've killed him!"

"No, he's still breathing!"

"Just call the ambulance, so we won't be blamed!"

Step. Step.

"So, it's him"

Huh? Whose voice is that?

_"Sorry, but I need you..."_

Wait, I know you! Wait, stop!

_"...to play the game for me"_

Stop it---

Neku!

_BANG_


	24. Chapter 22: Hidden Truth

**Chapter 22**

"...So you were the one who killed me!" I brooded, "Then why did you teal my dying memories?!"

"There's no time to explain, now I must claim your entry price"

"You haven't give me my previous entry price!"

"But I've given you a piece of your dying memories" said Neku coldly, "Now, your entry price is..."

"Cassy's entry price: People's memories of her"

**DAY 7 --HIDDEN TRUTH-- END******

**WEEK 1 --END--**


	25. Chapter 23: Just A Little Longer

**Chapter 23**

_Wow, a new D+B handbag! I must buy it no matter how much it costs!_ _Man, what was that? a guy with black wings?_

Again...

_How I really hate him, he's the worst!_ _I haven't done my assignments!_

Just wait a little longer...

Cassy...

Now, I must find a partner huh...

Better do it quick before---

"Hey, little boy, have a little deja vu?" there was a girl's voice

It was Uzuki and a guy with lollipop

"What a lonely dude! You haven't got a partner?" teased Uzuki

"Now, now Uzuki. I'm not really enjoying you teasing noobs" said the guy

"Shut it, Kariya. Alright, then boy, take this~!" she summoned some noises

Dammit!

How could I fight them?

I..I can't lose..

I CAN'T!

Suddenly, someone made a pact with me

BANG! BANG!

The noises disappeared

"Was that how you reapers working? It was cheap" said my partner

I looked at him/her.

It was Echo!

"Y...you..." I couldn't even speak since I'm too shocked

"Whaat??!!!! How dare you...You son of a---" shouted Uzuki

"Now, now" said Kariya calmly as he sucking his lollipop, "After protecting 'the traitor', now you wanna be a traitor too? Was that 'his' order?"

"Whose order shall I follow other than 'him'?" said Echo cynical

"I won't forget this! I'll tell you---"

"Now, now Uzuki, he has a partner now, right? Our business here has done"

"Uurgh, alright."

The two reapers disappeared

I looked at Echo

"W..why you..."

"Hanekoma's order." she replied shortly

Now, I have a bad feeling...

"I'd expect a greater partner, Shugo"

I think...

Partnering with her won't be fun at all


	26. Chapter 24: Compromising Partner

**Chapter 24**

Step, step

"...Hey, Echo?"

"..."

"...Hey"

"..."

I've lost my temper

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU SON OF *******!" I shouted

"What now?" she frowned

"You know something about me, right?"

"How should I know? You are you and I am me"

"Why did my memories was stolen, why's that?"

"Dunno"

Urgh, this b***** was tougher than Cassy. Maybe Cassy could hide something, but I knew that

Now, I didn't know whether she was hiding something or not

--104--

After a short walk in silence, we've arrived here

Echo looked at her cell; the mission

_Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure_

Delete?  
[YES] NO

Deleted

"Mission's done"

I was doing nothing, but after a while, I realized something's wrong

How could she delete a mission?

**DAY 1 --COMPROMISING PARTNER-- END**


	27. Chapter 25: The Hidden Piece Of Truth

**Chapter 25**  
When I woke up: I realized 2 things  
First, I was at Towa Records  
Second, Echo was calling someone

I tried to make no noise, so she thought I haven't awaken yet and I could listen to her conversation

"I know, I know! You're worrying too much. Him? Yes, he's alright. But, I'd say he's really weak"

What?!

"...Of course I don't like this game, too. 'He' must be enjoying this right now. I bet 'he' planned on 'secret ending' that Neku doesn't know."

Neku? Was she conspiring with someone?

"I know that it's for his life, but..."

His life? What the hell is happening?

"..I bet this game will shatter Shugo's life, Hanekoma"

The conversation ended as I stunned in silence and fear


	28. Chapter 26: Hidden Memories

**Chapter 26**  
Piri~

Klap

_Go to the concert with simple clothes. You have 30 minutes. Fail, and face erasure_

"30 minutes, huh..." said Echo

"We don't have much time, right? then let's get going"

We walked in silence. Actually, I wanted to ask about her conversation just now, but...

Seeing her attitude, I thought I'd better shut up

"Simple clothes, what do you think?" I asked

"Mus Rattus"

"Great"

After we bought some Mus Rattus clothes and wore it, we went to Def March's Concert

--Concert Stage--

"It's pretty dark here"

"Hmm...."

Suddenly, I sensed a noise

"A noise!" I prepared to fight

"Oh," Echo realized, "No worries"

After my eyes were adapted to the darkness, I could see the noise

The noise was clinging on Echo

A small bird?

"It's mine. I've told it to wait for us." Echo answered my suppressed question

What was it? I felt as if I knew the noise well....as if...

It was my precious person....

**DAY 2 --HIDDEN MEMORIES-- END**


	29. Chapter 27: Holy Devil

**Chapter 27**

Pirii~

"Here's the mission"

_Release the curse of music tower. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure_

"It must be Towa Records" I said

"Then let's go"

--Towa Records--

"Scan, Shugo"

I took out my player pin and scanned

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"There's no noise"

"Huh?" Echo looked confused

Suddenly, there was a voice

"Your game ends here, players!"

There were reapers

A lot of reapers

"Prepare!" Echo shouted

"Dammit, just how many are them?"

"Shut up and keep fighting!"

"I know, I know, geez!"

After so much struggle, Echo suddenly said, "Looks like I must use my power, huh..."

Then, there was light

And everything's gone

**DAY 3 --HOLY DEVIL-- END**


	30. Chapter 28: Rejecting The Truth

**Chapter 28**

When I woke up, I saw her calling Mr.H again

I didn't wanna hear the conversation

It was better knowing nothing than knowing something scary

It was better knowing nothing than knowing that we'll die

Or having our lives shattered

"Hey," Echo startled me

"What?"

"Since there's no mission until now, let's visit Hanekoma"

"As you wish"

--WildKat--

"Hello there guys!" Mr.H shouted

After that, he threw a sprayer to Echo

"Where?" Echo asked

"Lesse...Udagawa Backstreets and Cadoi City, that's all"

Then, she left

"She was going to paint some graffiti for me" answered Mr.H as if he could read my heart

"Oh,"

"Hey, kid. You're always so emo. Cheer up a little, dude"

"And why's that?"

"C'mon, you only live once. Enjoy the moment. Expand your world. The world ends with you"

His words made me went berserk

"The world ends with you?! What kind of sh*t is that?! It's just nonsense! Even if you died, people will still work, sun will still keep shining, EVERYONE WILL STILL DO THEIR F****** ACTIVITIES, DAMMIT! The truth is, THE WORLD **WON'T** END WITH YOU!!"

"Now, now. What makes you all so burnt up?"

I stood in silence

He was right

Why was I angry?

Was it because I was rejected?

Or...

Because I lost someone precious?

Uurgh!

My head hurted

I'd just stop it already

Better knows nothing than knows something that can hurt yourself...

I'm right, aren't I?


	31. Chapter 29: Tribute

**Chapter 29**

"I'm done here"

"Hmm...."

Echo and I were sitting on the wall at Udagawa Backstreets

"Still no mission, huh..." I said

"Lemme check" Echo flapped her black wings and went

In loneliness, I stared blankly

Why did this happen to me?

And...

I felt as if I have a bond with Neku...

Neku...

Eri...

There was something about them...

But, what was it?

Better forget it

That time, I thought I better forget it

If I knew I was wrong...

"There's no mission for today" Echo said, still flying on air

"...I see"

"Something's your mind?"

"So you cared, huh..."

"Whatever, I just hate being with an emo guy"

"Then, tell me. What's going on to me? Why were my memories stolen? And...What did you mean by 'My life would be shattered'?"

Echo stayed quiet

"Sorry, Shugo. It's 'his' game. I can't deal with it."

"Just a little thing, Echo" I begged

"Alright, I'll tell you why was this happening to you, a bit"

"You're...a tribute so Neku can be alive"

**DAY 4 --TRIBUTE-- END**


End file.
